Venom Vol 1 8
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * ** ** Other Characters: * * * Locations: * ** Voici, Northwest Territories *** Nan's cookhouse Items: * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = Frankie is distracted by the discharge of the Suit's weapon, enabling Patricia Robertson to kick the pistol out of her hand - cauing it to discharge. Robertson kicks Frankie in the face, knocking her blonde wig off and revealing her to be bald; then stoops to grab the gun. Frankie tells her she shouldn't have done that, revealing the gun's out of ammo. Cursing, Robertson takes off, pursued by Frankie. As the Suit and the symbiote stand over Logan's skeletonized body, it snarls that it wanted him. The Suit retorts that that was why he rendered Logan useless, but the symbiote replies that it will just wait until Logan regenerates before taking him over. The Suit retorts that will give him all the time he needs to kill it, but his phone is shot out of his hand by Vic. Stating she's suffered more than anyone, Vic removes her wig. The Suit states that the cybernetic collar will enable Vic to control it against its will and force it to remain bonded to her. As Vic protests that the Suit is lying and offers herself to the symbiote as a host, Yooper exits the diner and promises he won't tell anyone if they let him leave. Everyone turns to stare at him before the symbiote remarks he'll make do as a host. Vic opens fire on Yooper, but the symbiote ditches Nan and latches onto the bullet. The force of the impact sends Yooper crashing back into the diner, the symbiote taking over him and expelling the bullet. The symbiote bursts out of the diner and addresses the corpse-strewn parking-lot, quipping that for its next trick it will need a volunteer. Running through Voici, Vic tries to contact Frankie, but is grabbed by the Suit. As Vic futility shoots at him, the Suit prepares to electrocute her until Frankie radios Vic and says to duck and cover. Piloting their ship, Frankie blasts at the Suit with a particle beam, Frankie dropping a ladder for Vic. Discarding her coat, Vic demands for Frankie to tell her who the Suit is; rebuking Frankie telling her to calm down. Frankie suggests reporting to their boss despite Vic's protests that he'll kill them for failing, saying he'll spare them because they've uncovered a leak. When Vic protests that they know nothing else, Frankie indicates a chained-up Patricia. Logan finishes regenerating and climbs to his feet, preparing to attack the Suit as his cybernetic spiders reconstruct him. On their ship, Vic and Frankie receive a reply from their boss instructing them to interrogate Robertson and initialize Plan B. Excited by these instructions, Vic and Frankie climb to 42 000 feet. On the ground, Logan picks up one of the cybernetic spiders and recognizes it, accusing Reed Richards of being up to something. The cybernetic spider shocks him, but as Logan angrily throws it to the ground and stomps on it he spots the ship rocketing upwards into the air. Onboard, Vic asks if the Canadian government will take issue with Plan B, but Frankie replies that they wouldn't dare say no to their boss. Grinning as they receive authorization, they press a red button and drop a nuclear bomb on Voici; Wolverine complaining about his rotten luck just before the nuke ploughs into him and explodes. The shockwave destabilizes the Ararat ship, enabling Robertson to break free; and she grabs a wrench and pretends to still be tied up as Vic and Frankie bring their ship back under control. Amidst the flaming wreckage of Voici, the Suit and Logan lie at the bottom of a crater, their clothes mostly undamaged by the point-blank nuke. The Suit reactivates and calls his boss, telling him he has a plan for Logan and not to contact him again using that phone - setting it to charge to maximum output and implanting it in Logan's chest. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * plot summary at uncannyxmen.net }}